AJ: Lucky in Love
by em0chick666
Summary: Sometimes you just have to accept that your life is one poorly written fanfiction. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped the air around it like whipped cream. The sky was dark like night and the stars were shining like shiny diamonds on the wedding ring I once saw in the window of a jewelry store in the mall. A hooded figure pierced the skyline like an earring. He was stunningly handsome with skin like melt-in-your-mouth chocolate. His eyes glowed. They could be mistaken for stars. That's how bright and beautiful they were. I wish I could describe them to you. His identity was hidden by his hood because he didn't want anyone to see him or know who he was. He knew that the more mysterious he was the more that the girls would want him. Girls like mysterious boys. I know because I'm a girl. Trust me. Anyway, he was walking to his new school. He had been walking for a while because he was from New Jersey and the school was in Japan. He had been bulging, pulsing leg muscles from the walk. I wish you could see them. They were like the leg muscles that you see on wrestlers except hotter and less sweaty. So, like I was saying, the school was located in Japan. It was called Yamaku Academy. You're probably wondering how this perfect guy with the perfect body and perfect dreamy eyes was crippled. That's going to come later. I mean, seriously, I can't tell you everything now. You can look forward to it. So, he trudged through the snow that covered the ground like saran wrap and reached the gates of Yamaku.


	2. Chapter 2

The man-boy uneasily placed one hand on the ice-cold iron gate that was as cold as ice. It was winter and snow hung thickly in the air along with his breath. He did not have asthma, but good guess. His breath was still sticking to the air, though, like a purple Elmer's glue stick, the kind that school's make little kids get in abundant amounts before the first day of school.

A small figure was peering out at him from her window. I will describe her to you. She looked to be about ten years in age. The first thing you would notice about her is that she looked far too young to be attending middle school, let alone high school at the prestigious Yamaku Academy. You would also be looking down at her and wonder why she was so short. This is because she has not put on her legs yet. She has pinkish-yellow blonde hair in two bouncy pigtails as bouncy as two bouncy balls. She has two saucers for eyes that are green and big, like an overgrown elephant.

The girl giggled softly to herself, and the laughter soon escalated. She fell off of her window seat and began rolling around on the floor and cackling violently. This figure would surely fall for her charming falsely-happy-go-lucky personality and winning smile. She had a whole plan for him, and he would serve his purpose like a waiter at a five-star restaurant.

Before she fell to her fluffy pink carpeted floor, the hooded figure looked up to see a small child in one of the windows. He took out his phone and checked the generic GPS app he had downloaded prior to starting his walk. He didn't understand how he could have ended up at an elementary school. The address was correct, however, and he rang the heavy doorbell. The was a soft buzzing in the distance, like a yellow-and-black bee, and then the frigid gates opened like they do in movies. He took a deep breath, deeper than the Atlantic ocean, and slowly took a step forward into the great unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

The hooded figure made his way through the field as white as snow in the winter. He eventually landed like an airplane at the door leading to the main office. He could tell it was the main office because there was a sign on the door that said "Main Office." He took another heavy sigh like he was trying to blow out a birthday candle and went to knock on the brown wooden door, brown like his skin but not quite similar enough in tone for him to be able to camouflage himself or anything. By the way, he was wearing camo shorts, which didn't help him blend into anything at all because he wasn't in the forest or the army or anything like that. Personally, I think he has bad taste in fashion, but that's not a serious enough condition for him to be sent to Yamaku.

Before the man-boy could put his strong, manly yaoi hands to use by knocking on the door, a man opened the door. The figure took a step back, startled by the sudden change in events. He uttered his first words since starting his trek which seemed to begin like years ago.

"Who-who are you?"

"Are you an owl? Hahahahahahaha!" retorted the man in the door. The man in the door is named Mutou. He is a science teacher at Yamaku. He has windswept hair as though he was standing outside on a windy day. He is kind of old, like if you had an older brother who was older than you by ten or fifteen years. He is not as old as one of your parents unless your parents were fifteen when they had you, and that is too soon to be on Sixteen and Pregnant so why would they not just wait a year, you know what I mean?

"I am no such thing, nor am I a shapeshifter! I came all the way from New Jersey, and this is how you treat me?! I will not tolerate this tomfoolery!" Mutou looked at this figure oddly. He seemed to be roughly seventeen and had no visible bodily defects. In fact, he was in perfect shape, albeit with bad fashion taste. Mutou scoffed at the boy's camo shorts. It was winter and surely his legs were cold.

"Your legs must be cold," Mutou suggested.

"WHO ARE YOU?" AJ asked calmly.

"My name is Mutou, and I am a science teacher."

"Okay, 'Mutou', can you please direct me to the headmaster?"

"First, tell me your name. It is not wise to allow stray wanderers into a school. That's how bad things happen. One time I let a strange man into the school and then there was a lice outbreak. Did you know it's very hard to itch your head when you don't have any arms?" Mutuo thought of a girl named Rin who frowned very hard as she attempted to stretch her toes up to her red scalp, as red as a red delicious apple, but it probably didn't taste as good.

"My name is AJ Habatty and I am going to be enrolled in Yamaku for the spring semester of my senior year."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Habatty, you're on the list. Welcome to Yamaku."

AJ Habatty stepped in the room. It had four corners like a square and a ceiling that was higher than his head. It reminded him of home. This was going to be a good semester.


End file.
